Nothing ever goes as planned
by vampiregirl42
Summary: He broke my heart, my Russian god. He will always love me, but could I fully trust him, drunken moroi. He will always be there, but never love me, flame boy. But what I want to know is why I fell so hard?
1. He's back

Nothing ever turns out as planned

RPOV

He broke my heart, my Russian god.

He will always love me, but could I fully trust him, drunken moroi.

He will always be there, but never love me, flame boy.

But what I want to know is why I fell so _hard? _

I knew I loved him, but then again, all of them were taken, flame boy with Lissa, Adrian with some moroi girl, and my Russian god with Tasha.

Why couldn't they just love me? I can get anyone but them, even though they all think I don't love them, but I do, a lot.

But who do I love the most? Who is my soul mate, do I have more then one, and why did I meet them all at one time?

Who do I love, and why do I love them so much?

Why did I fall so hard?

CPOV

I knew I did love her, but the question did she love me back? I knew Belikov broke her heart leaving to be with Tasha, and that was a stupid mistake, what about Ivashkov? He didn't leave, but that was the thing, he loved her, a lot but right now he is with some moroi girl, or is he? I heard her crying hen I walked past his door last night, maybe they broke up, and then that would mean he is after Rose.

I had to end it with Lissa, I just didn't love her, but I also knew getting the girl I wanted wouldn't be easy.

I picked up the phone and asked Lissa to come over here; she opened the door and stepped in, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Yes Christian?" She came over and kissed me hard, but I didn't kiss her back.

She pulled back, a look of hurt on her face, "What's wrong?"

"Lissa I just think that…um…we should see other…um…people." I kept my head down, not making eye contact.

"Wait your breaking up with me?"

"Yeah, sorry Liss,"

Tears came to her eyes, and she buried her face into her hands and started to cry, running out of the room.

"Rose, you're going to kill me." I muttered into my pillow.

LPOV

I left the room crying, but just before I was out the door I heard Christian mumble something.

"Rose, you're going to kill me." He muttered into his pillow.

He was leaving me for my best friend? I'm sure that she wouldn't go out with him unless with my permission, and I wont give it too her! But if he did make her happy, maybe I would give her my permission, Rose rarely had time to be happy, she was always worrying about me, and when Dimitri left, she just fell apart.

APOV

That was it; I had ended it with Kayla. I just couldn't be with someone that I didn't love, I loved Rose, and I would have her or nothing. And that was where the problem started, because I knew that Christian loved her too, so I would most likely end up with nothing.

I heard a knock at my door, please let it be Rose, I opened it to only be disappointed, well sort of, Lissa stood there, crying.

"Lissa what's wrong?" I let her inside and she looked up at me, her tear stained face consuming my view, but my thoughts were still on Rose.

"Christian, he…he…dumped me!" She threw herself in my arms, tears flowing even more freely.

"Lissa, Lissa, calm down." I made her look me in the eyes, and that was when _that _happened, something I never wanted to happen, well at least with Lissa.

She kissed me, hard, I got pushed back against the wall, and tried to get her off me, but she was too strong, how could that be?

"Adrian," Someone whispered, I knew it wasn't Lissa, but it was no other then the angel that completed me, Rose.

I pushed Lissa off me and she fell to the ground, and started to cry even harder this time, I looked at Rose, a hurt expression on her face.

"Rose,"

"You used my full name,"

I smiled a small smile, afraid she wouldn't be amused.

She returned the smile, but a smaller sadder one, and her eyes still showed hurt, a single tear fell down her cheek.

I walked over to her; she wouldn't even step into my apartment, just stood there.

"Rose, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me, I swear." I pulled Rose into a hug, and she hugged me back. I kissed the top of her head and gently stroked her hair. "I love you Rose,"

"Adrian I-

"What is going on?" I heard a whisper at the door; I turned to see a very sad Christian and a very pissed Dimitri.

Rose brook away from me after she saw them, or was it just him, just the one who broke her heart, and said that he didn't love her anymore?

Dimitri glanced at Rose, as if to say he was sorry, and that he knew that he should never be forgiven to what he did for her, and for once I agreed with him, he shouldn't be forgiven, he she of never even come back here just to hurt Rose more than she already is.

DPOV

There she was, my Roza, then one who I was stupid enough to leave her, hurt and crying.

_~flash back~_

"_Roza, I'm leaving." _

_Her eyes filled with hurt, but I knew she wouldn't cry, but in the end I also knew she would end up crying, shedding tears because of me, something I swore I would never do to her. _

"_How long will you be gone?" Why did she have to make this harder then it already was? _

"_Forever Roza, I'm going to be Tasha's guardian,"_

"_No," She shook her backing away from me, eventually falling onto her bed. _

"_Roza, I'm so sorry,"_

"_Sorry for what? For making love with me and then leaving the next day? For running off with Tasha and then never coming back?" Tears ran down her face._

_**Everything, everything I have ever done and will do to you, for all the pain this is causing you, for everything. **__That was what I wanted to say, but I couldn't, I knew I couldn't, I was doing this for her, so she could move on, so she could be Lissa's guardian without distractions, so she could have a better life, without me. _

"_I don't love you anymore Roza," This was a lie, this was a huge lie, how could I go through with this? I did love her, more than imaginable, it hurt to be away for her for even a second, I couldn't do this, but I kept my guardian mask on. _

"_No, you're lying!"_

_**I am, **__"No I'm not," _

"_Please, I'm sorry for whatever I did, I'm sorry; I'm so sorry, don't leave me, please." She begged, she was on the floor crying, it took all that I had left to not to hold her and tell her it was all a big lie, and that I was that I was the one sorry, the one who should be sorry._

_I bent down, I breathed in her scent, and "I'm sorry Roza,"_

"_No, I'm not your Roza anymore, I'm am Rose, and still then it is if-y. I'm Rosemarie, Rosemarie Hathaway." _

_I knew she most likely hated me now, I would hate my self, I do hate myself for doing this to her. _

"_Fine, but one thing, promise me that you will be careful, and move on." _

_She looked up at me; she believed that I really didn't love her, that I didn't want her anymore. _

"_I promise, and you can promise me one thing in return." _

"_I promise that you will never see me again, so you will never have to relieve this memory." _

_I kissed her forehead, making sure she didn't see my face, I took down my mask for a second, and a single tear dropped down my cheek, landing onto her head, into her soft hair. I breathed in her heavenly scent one last time, the last I would ever smell her, fell her, and see her. _

_I got up and walked to the gates. When I was about ¾ the way there, I knew she was running behind me. I slowly got in the car, and looked out the window, Rose slamming into the gate as it closed. _

"_I love you Rose," I whispered, even though I knew she couldn't hear me. More tears flowed down her cheeks, like she didn't believe it before, and someone would soon come out and scream got-cha! But life wasn't made that way, life rarely had a happy ending, and even when it did, it always ended badly somehow, like one of then dying young or something. _

_She shook the gates and soon gave up and dropped down, her back towards me, I could even hear her sobs from inside the car. Soon enough as I was driving away, Adrian came over and just held her, like I should be doing. _

_Why am I doing this Rose? Why do I love you so much? _

_~end of flash back~_

Rose looked at me, all of the anger left me, it was her, it was my Roza.

I ran over and held her, no words being said, she hug me back, she just stood there, id dint blame her if she hated me, I would too.

"Dimitri," She whispered.

"I'm here Rose, I'm right here."

She pushed me away, she never has done that before, but she just did it.

RPOV

I pushed him away, taking only half of my will power to do it, he doesn't have all my heart anymore, and he has to share it with Christian and Adrian.

I felt arms wrap around me, I knew it wasn't Adrian because he was looking at the person with hatred, and so was Dimitri.

"Rose, its okay, come with me," I didn't move, I couldn't, it was all too much. "Have it that way Rose," He picked me up and carried me to his room, Christian carried me to his room.

He put me down on his bed, and I took in on what just happened, Dimitri was back, I couldn't help it now, I let the tears flow freely and Christian wrapped his warm arms around me, just holding me until I fell asleep.

CPOV

She fell asleep, I can't believe he had the nerve to even come back here, hurting Rose even more then she was already hurt. I remembered how it hurt us all too see her hurt when he left her, how she came crying into Lissa's room, the day I truly realized that I loved her, that I loved Rose.

_~flash back~_

_The door opened and Rose came running into the room crying. Lissa immediately hugged Rose. _

"_What's wrong?" _

"_He…He…left me," She sobbed, he left her, as in Dimitri left her, her left her, he broke her heart. And it hurt her, but for some reason it hurt me too, but how, yes I cared for Rose, but like a sister, but now I loved her in a different way, a girl friend/boy friend kind of way. _

_Did I love her, I guess I did, I did, I didn't love Lissa anymore, and I love Rose. _

_~end of flash back~_

I held her, she looked so peaceful sleeping. "I love you Rose, and I would never hurt you like he did, I promise. Please give me a chance."

I sat there the rest of the night, just holding her, until I fell to sleep.

**So they all love her, what do you guys think? Should I continue? **

**~Naomi~**


	2. Memories never fade, even if you try

Memories never fade, even if you try.

**APOV**

"HOW DARE YOU COME BACK HERE?" I screamed at Dimitri, he had left and broke her heart and now he thinks he can just waltz in here and take her back, go back to where he left off? No I don't think so.

"Adrian I left her for her own good," He managed to get out, hurt and pain consumed his features, love showed in his eyes, but how could she forgive him for just walking out on her like that?

"Her own good! She wouldn't come out of her room for about two weeks, and she would only see me and Christian, no one else! Not even Lissa, because she was so hurt. At first she ran to Lisa, and then she wouldn't even talk to her, all she did was mope around when she had to come out, and she rarely did! _You _broke her heart, and I'm not going to let you do it again!"

"Do you know why I left? I left because, because, I knew she wouldn't want me anymore one day! I knew even if she did love me forever that she would soon fall for you or Ozera, I could see it in her eyes, Yeva saw it! I couldn't feel that pain, it may sound selfish, it is, but also it isn't. I was going to get in her way of training and being what she always dreamed of being, a guardian! She was going to guard Lissa, and if I was there Lissa would be dead within a few days once they attacked! I love Rose, I love her so much, and now I came back, she will forgive me, she will, I know she loves me the most, no matter what anyone says, she will forgive me! She has too." The last part he whispered and dropped to the ground, burring his face in his hands.

I bent down to his level, "_You _broke her heart, _you_ left her, _you _made her _cry _for weeks, and _I'm _not going to let _you_ do it again." My voice was calm, but it also had a certain edge to it to show I wasn't kidding, that I was serious. I got up and helped him up, he walked to the door and right before I closed it I said, "Memories don't fade, even if you try," With that I shut the door.

**CPOV**

_I sat there the rest of the night, just holding her, until I fell asleep. _

She was still sleeping in my arms when I woke up, I could see the tear stains from last night, or were they fresh? Was she crying in her sleep?

"Please, Rose it's going to be okay." In truth I didn't know if it was going to be okay, I didn't know if she even ever got over Dimitri.

What I did know, is that right now she was in my arms, safe. I knew that she loved me somewhat, because when ever I looked into her eyes, they did show love and when I got hurt, there was always more concern then sisterly love. Then again, it was the same for Adrian, and when I saw them hugging yesterday it hurt, it hurt like I was being betrayed, but what for? I couldn't yell at her for doing something that was really none of my business.

But I guess that was the thing, I wanted her to be mine, I wanted to hold her when she cried, I wanted to feel her touch, I wanted to her lips pressed against mine, I wanted her to love me, and only me, forever.

**DPOV**

I knew he was right, I knew that she would never forgive me for what I did, for breaking her heart. I also knew that I shouldn't be forgiven, that I should suffer, because if it caused her that much pain, then I should feel it too, and at times when I was with Tasha I did, I simply thought about and when seemed like a vision of her filled my mind, of her crying, almost every time that happened, or times when she was worried and I wasn't there to fix it, I knew that when I left that I would come back, because of the guilt, and I knew that I was right. A song started to play, I didn't know where it was coming from, but all I knew that it was perfect song for me, but the one thing that I always wondered when I listened to this song when away from Rose was, who?

_I could feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me  
Sharing pillows and cold feet  
She can feel my heart; fell asleep to its beat  
Under blankets and warm sheets  
If only I could be in that bed again  
If only it were me instead of him_

Does he watch your favorite movies?  
Does he hold you when you cry?  
Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts?  
When you've seen it a million times  
Does he sing to all your music?  
While you dance to purple rain  
Does he do all these things?  
Like I used to?

14 months and 7 days ago,  
Oh I know you know how we felt about that night  
Just your skin against the window  
Oh we took it slow and we both know  
It shoulda been me inside that car  
It should have been me instead of him in the dark

Does he watch your favorite movies?  
Does he hold you when you cry?  
Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts?  
When you've seen it a million times  
Does he sing to all your music?  
While you dance to purple rain  
Does he do all these things?  
Like I used to?

I know that love happens all the time, love  
(I'm a sucker for that feeling)  
You're on my mind, love  
(I always end up feeling cheated)  
And that happens all the time, love  
(Oh darling, I know I'm not needed)

Will he love you like I loved you?  
Will he tell you everyday?  
Will he make you feel like your invincible  
With every word he'll say  
Can you promise me that this was right?  
Don't throw it all away  
Can you do all these things?  
Will you do all these things?  
Like we used to

Oh like we used to

I wasn't going to move on, but I knew she might, I knew she would.

**CPOV**

"Oh Rose, oh sweet, sweet Rose, how can I sit around and watch you hurt? How can I sit around and just hide my feelings for you, I can't, it's impossible, but then how am I doing this? Oh Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose, I love you." I didn't know if she heard me, but really right now I wish she did, I wish she heard every word I just said, every thought that ever when through my heard about her, everything.

"Christian," She whispered in her sleep, maybe she did hear me.

"What," _Love? _That's what I wanted to say anyway.

"Stay,"

"Of course I won't ever leave you," _Baby. _

"Hum," I knew she was tired and probably wanted to get some more sleep so I just let her sleep, gently stroking her hair.

**The next day**

I woke up, expecting to see a sleeping Rose in my arms but no one was there, no one was here but me.

I saw a Rose by my bedside table, with a note under it.

_Christian, _

_Well I'm not here, well I am but I'm somewhere on the campus right now. Thanks, thanks for just being there, there isn't more I could ask for. You saw my when _he _left, you saw how much of a mess I was, but when he came back you still were there, you didn't just leave, and if you did, I wouldn't know what to do, you're my friend, hell on of my best friends, someone I would do a lot for, so thanks again.  
-Rose  
P.S if you are looking for me, I'm near the cabin by the woods, well I will be around 12 o'clock, so you can come if you want to, but you don't have too, I mean you can go to lunch, tell Adrian too, but not Lissa, I will tell you later. _

The Rose, that was there was black, like it had died, likes her, she had died, but it meant something more, that something was wrong.

I looked at the clock and it read 11:45, oh damn, I had to go meet Rose, how long have we been asleep, how long have I been here with her gone.

I looked around, and then I realized that my room was a mess, stuff was all around, Rose's stuff was still there, and so was blood.

"No, no, no!" I screamed I ran inside the bathroom, the window was broken open, and a trail or blood lead out the window, I saw something, a lump it seemed under a towel, I picked it up and there was Rose's stake, no, no, something horrible had happened.

I looked outside, it was light, and there was blood everywhere, and bodies, moroi, dhampir, and strigoi, oh god strigoi.

I ran out of my door, leaving it open, I ran to the front desk.

"What happened!" I asked, in a frantic voice, no, I couldn't lose her.

"There was an attack, some people were taken some killed, some novices even fought."

"Who," it came out a whisper, I was afraid of the answer.

"Eddie Castile, some fire users, Rose Hathaway,"

"No, who was taken, who can't you find?"

"Rose and others,"

Time stopped, I stopped, everything seemed to freeze in place, no this can't be happening, no Rose, isn't missing, but I knew it was true.

I ran to the cabin, and what I saw was……….

Rose, a single bloody red Rose, it was on the bed, and I smelt _her _blood.

I ran over and under it was a note, another note, written in blood.

_Every Rose has it thrown,_

_Every Rose can be broken and torn,_

_Every Death has it life, _

_Every angel is dead, _

_Every one never comes back, _

_But one did,_

_But that should have never been found, _

_Marked with darkness all around,_

_Every angel flies, _

_But every angel falls, _

_Every Rose will die, _

_And it will die tonight. _

_I have her, I have Rose, I want a trade, for someone of equal or more value, by the morning (night for humans), it not, she is dead, time is ticking……_

_Meet me here, at 8 o' clock sharp. _

_~Tasha Ozera_

No, my Aunt, went strigoi, and she has Rose, she took Rose.

Someone burst in the door, and I heard footsteps behind that person, I turned and there stood Adrian and Dimitri.

I handed them the note, not saying a word, my face showed it, my face showed the hurt, and once they read it, it showed on their faces too.

**APOV**

She took Rose, and she was going to kill her. No, I wouldn't let that happen.

But if Tasha has Rose, then she had to still be on campus.

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours, for all we knew it was, I looked outside and it had been hours, it was getting dark, I glanced at the clock, and what I saw made me go into panic mode.

It was 7:59:20

21,22,23,24,25,26,27,28,29,30,31,32,33,34,35,36,37,38,39,40,41,42,43,44,45,46,47,48,49,50,51,52,53,54,55,

No we needed someone of equal or greater value, me I would do it.

The other two looked at the clock and they also went into panic mode.

56.

57.

58.

59.

8:00, no, no, no!

It seemed she came out of nowhere, Tasha stood in front of us.

I looked around to see where she could have possible came from, and there it was a bookcase, it was a hidden room, and Rose was inside it, I smelled her blood.

"Made our choice, yet?" Her evil red eyes burned into mine, then Christian's, then Dimitri's.

**CPOV**

"Show us Rose first," I didn't see Tasha anymore, I only saw a strigoi, a evil undead strigoi.

"Very well, follow me," She went into the hidden room, we all followed.

There were twists and turns, until we hit a room, it knew it had to be under ground, it was, because right above us was the pond we had once skated on, and on the floor was Rose.

She was covered with blood, and barley alive, just holding on.

It hurt, a lot.

I ran over to her, afraid to touch her, to hurt her. I carefully put her in my arms and held her, stroking her hair, her wet hair, blood covered hair.

I looked for her pulse, and soon found it, it was low, dangerously low.

I flung back, my hold on Rose released, and she fell to the ground, I hit the wall hard, but it didn't even phase me, my attention was all on Rose, if she was okay.

"Who is being traded, or can I kill her?"

My eyes widened as Tasha bent down and held her neck, she could twist it and it would just snap, and she would be dead.

"I will-

Adrian started.

"Me," Dimitri interrupted. "Take me and give her back to them, don't touch them, and don't touch her,"

"Okay," Tasha grabbed the unconscious Rose by the hair and pulled her up to her knees, then pulling her all the way up. She took a glass of water and threw it in her face, waking her up.

Tasha let go and she stood for not even a second and then fell to the ground, she was on her hands and knees for a minute and then soon fell from that position.

Me and Adrian ran over and I held her, while Adrian attempted to heal her, but he failed miserably.

"Come on Rose stay with us," Her eyes started to close again, I shook her and they opened again, and then started to close. "Rose stay with me, don't close your eyes stay awake." I begged.

A thought suddenly hit me, if Tasha is in here, then that means the other strigoi can get in. Strigoi came down the halls, not bothering to be quite.

_This is where we die. _

**Okay, I know it is cliffy, and even in the 2ed chapter, but I am a person of action, I love action, well I am debating on what to make this, I'm pretty sure Dimitri is out of the pic, but he can come back, lets see, Adrian, Christian, or Dimitri? Who should she end up with?**

**~Naomi~**


	3. Authors Note READ

Okay hey guys! i know i am never on here anymore D: but i am going to rewrite any three or four stories you guys pick, just leave a comment. My writing has imporved tremendously, so if you liked the original you'll like the new version better(;

For all of my Posionous Rose fans out there i am most likly going to re-write it because this is my most popular story. AND IMPORTANT NOTICE: The new stories will be either replace the old one (i'll take the old ones down and replace it with the same name) or will be named StoryNameHere(Final Draft). You guys can chose outta the two choices and i'll make sure to do that and notify you!

Well thank you so much for reading my stories anyways! I love each and everyone of you nd really appreicate it! THANK YOU SO MUCH3 And if you guys do wat to read more i have my own writing and books on wattpad, my user name is GoneNeverForgotten ! :D So check it out if you want to!

Well thanks again! :D

~Naomi


End file.
